Inseparable
by thequeenregina
Summary: Written for Day two of outlawqueen smut week (prompt in A/N). Robin and Regina simply cannot stay away from one another which evidently leads to... hot sex.


**OQ smut week day two: 69.**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Ever since the vault they couldn't keep their hands off of each other- of course Regina was stupid to think that it wouldn't happen a second time, that they could leave it at a onetime thing despite everything, despite all of the voices in her head screaming no.

 _He's married._

 _He needs to forget about you and start thinking about Marian._

But he's not, and nor is she. Especially not at 3am when he arrives at her doorstep in the pouring rain, gaze intense and breath clouding in the cool air of the night. She doesn't even have a chance to invite him in and out of the wet before she is being pressed against the wall, his lips everywhere they can reach.

"Robin," she tries but is quickly silenced as urgent lips press against her own; he needs this and, though she wouldn't admit it openly, so does she. So she doesn't pull away, instead she simply surrenders to the feeling of being joined with her soul mate. Her fingers twist into Robin's damp hair as the raindrops fall from his hair and roll along her neck making her shiver pleasantly.

"I know, I shouldn't be here..." he murmurs after a moment, lips against her jaw, "I know you told me to stay away, but Regina I can't and I won't," he breathes, pulling away to look at her then, eyes meeting for the first time since they had stepped inside. His thumb sweeps over her cheek bone as he holds her jaw firmly in his palm. "Not unless you tell me that you don't want this," he adds in a whisper, lips parted and gaze intense as ocean blue searches dark caramel orbs.

Regina closes her eyes, shifting her jaw slightly as she slumps against the wall in defeat. "I can't," she whispers, dark lashes fluttering back open to look at him again, "I can't," she repeats and then she is pitching forward once again, fingers tightening in Robin's hair as she tugs him close again, lips moulding together as one as they simply melt in one another's embrace and give into desire.

She can't recall who makes the first move, but soon they find themselves stumbling up the stairs, unable to part for one second as hands grasp desperately at skin, clothing and hair. There's no turning back now, they have stepped into forbidden waters and they are in far too deep to swim back. But, despite everything, Regina is not quite sure that she wants to.

The bedroom door slams shut (thank goodness Henry is staying at Emma's) and is quickly accommodated by two bodies. There's something about the way he kisses her that has her softening, each of her walls becoming unthreaded with each sweep of his tongue until eventually they have toppled, leaving her metaphorically naked and like putty in his hands. Though she knows the affect is mutual, knows that when she drops her hand like so, squeezes him there...

"Fuck," Robin breathes allowing his lips to fall from hers as he drops his head to her shoulder. He's already hard, Regina can feel the outline of him through his damp khaki shorts and it has the insides of her thighs prickling with anticipation.

"No staying," she clarifies, her fingers running along his clothed length until they find his belt just a few centre metres higher which she blindly unbuckles as her eyes lift to meet understanding blues.

"No staying," he agrees, and, though she can tell it's not what he wants, he knows that it's for the best. After all, this shouldn't be happening, her fingers shouldn't be slipping beneath his underwear and taking his warmth into her palm. She shouldn't be revelling in the way it makes him moan, _she_ makes him moan.

But slowly, as physical feeling begins to take over, all sober and frankly tedious thoughts begin to thin and they simply enjoy this, live in the moment and leave feelings of guilt and frustration to settle in when morning comes.

Regina continues to run her fingers up and down Robin's length until she can feel him become fully hard against her skin, hot to the touch. His breath gradually becomes hotter against her bare shoulder, yet the condensation it leaves behind makes her shudder, causes her nipples to harden and tighten against silk of her nightgown.

Robin's hand falls to hers then, tugging her wrist gently and silently urging her away before he is stepping back and pushing his trousers aside along with his damp T-shirt. Regina stays back to watch and admire with a fiery gaze until he's stripped down to his tented underwear and she pushes herself away from the door. She circles him as far as the broad muscles of his back where her fingers come up to run down the forbidden chiselled skin and they are soon to be followed with the light peppering of her lips along the tops of his shoulder.

It's quiet, so many words unspoken, so many feelings implied.

Robin's hand comes back to run through his lovers hair as she cherishes his flesh, tongue slipping out to swirl at the base of his neck but she is careful not to mark, not to leave evidence as she leaves him with just that: a lavish lick.

"You taste like winter," she whispers and breaks the silence, her nose nudging the glistening wetness of his neck, "And smell like rain," she adds, pressing her lips to the skin behind his ear before she is grabbing his upper arms to spin him, turn him to face her where she offers him a timid yet sexy smile.

"How unpleasant," Robin replies, scrunching his nose playfully but Regina shakes her head, chuckles softly, seductively.

"Sexy," she corrects, biting her lip as she steps back towards the bed and crooks her finger in a 'come hither' motion and of course Robin will not resist that sexy look in her eyes, nor the aroused state of her body as his eyes fall to witness her hardened peaks, standing proud above the lace beneath her bosom.

"That's you, my love," he replies as he comes to the foot of the bed and wastes no time in crawling over her body, but yet he takes his time with that advance. His lips skim over gathered silk, pressing against her clothed waist and ascending higher where they brush Regina's sensitive nipples. The brunette hums pleasantly, one leg bending at the knee as she simply allows herself to become lost in the feeling of Robin's lips where they shouldn't be- but, oh, how they really should.

His teeth are eager in moving the silk fabric away from his target, tugging on the material covering her breast until it lays beneath and he can take her pert nipple between his lips. "Mmm, Robin, harder," she whispers, fingers threading through his hair and tugging at the roots as he does just that earning sighed ' _oh_ 's and hissed ' _yes_ 's as a result.

She will never tire of him, never tire in the pleasure he accrues from pleasuring her and his lips have her squirming slightly, pressing her thighs closer together as she begins to grow slick between the legs. However, this isn't enough, she needs more, no, wants to give him more. With him she always takes, takes, takes (not that he isn't willing to give) and she feels like she should give back, give back in a way which she has always been apprehensive to.

Regina tugs lightly on his hair, pulling him away from her breasts. He tilts his head in confusion but she smirks, gives his hip a light tap with her knee before urging, "Move off."

Robin does as he is told with little hesitation, situating himself to the side of her body before she is swinging her leg over his hips, pinning him to the mattress as she sits up to straddle him. It's then that she brings her hands to the hem of her gown, tugging the garment up and over her head until she is completely bare. A wide smirk curves her lips as she watches herself be admired, her head tilting before she is leaning over him and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, "I want you to relax," she whispers, planting another kiss to his jaw, "And don't over think this."

Her gaze lifts to look him in the eyes before she is descending down, but she doesn't stop for her usual teasing, no, she continues her descent, her lips only lowering to meet the skin of his hip, "My love," Robin begins but she shakes her head, shushes him adamantly as she pulls back to eye his erection.

Regina has never done this for him before, in fact she hasn't done it for anyone, not willingly, and that's exactly why she hasn't dared to venture back down that road again. But she trusts Robin, knows that if she wants to stop he will insist she do, no matter what his state of mind may be, her comfort comes first when it comes to him. With a final glance up towards Robin's directly she silently takes his tip between her lips, sucking lightly and tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum on the tip of her tongue.

"Mmm, " she hums, for his benefit and her own (as she finds she doesn't mind this, the small taste of the arousal she has caused) and it earns her an involuntary flex of hips as Robin's hand falls down to cup the back of the head, there's nothing forceful about it, instead it's a supportive motion which only spurs Regina on.

Yet, as she parts her lips to take more of him in, without the tug of hair or the push of a palm Regina finds that she likes pleasuring him this way, likes giving him a sensation she couldn't, wouldn't, provide before. And she sure as hell delights in the sounds she is drawing out of him as she swirls her tongue around his middle before bobbing her head back up and sucking.

She'd quote the sentences he mutters though most are incoherent, a muttered declaration of her name or a broken sentence which seems to head somewhere before being cut off with yet another strangled moan.

And it _does things_ to her.

Regina is wet, and not modestly so. As her head sinks down to take him in once more she can feel her juices begin to dribble down the tops of her thighs making her squeeze them together as the tickling sensation is enough to drive her mad. She debates on whether to relieve herself a tad, slip two fingers between her legs and draw out a dull pleasure but a pleasure of some kind nonetheless. However, she fights off the urge, reminding herself that this is for him, that she needs to focus on the way her tongue glides through his saliva slick slit or the way her lips suck on his twitching tip.

But _God_ she needs some kind of relief, and she needs it now.

With a pop she pulls away, licking her lips and then Robin's erection of the saliva, "Sorry..." she begins but he shakes his head, smiles kindly, understandingly.

"There's no need to apologise for that, Milady," he replies with a smirk, and he must assume she's finished, but she's not. In fact she is nowhere near finished and she is adamant on making him come with her mouth alone but she just needs... to be touched.

"I need you to..." she begins before biting her lip and blushing slightly not quite sure she wants to full admit what she wants, "I'm not stopping," she assures as she makes her way back up his body, "I just need you to-" she begins again but she needn't say anymore as he is grinning, nodding and then leaning up to kiss her softly, messily, slowly.

"I understand," he murmurs as he pulls back, reaching down and giving her arse a squeeze, "Come here, my love," he urges and she nods, happy with his compliance to the idea.

With a small smirk and a devilish glint in her eye Regina moves all of the way up Robin's body until her sex is just below his eye level and then she is turning, switching the position of her knees so that as she leans back over him her lips are just shy of his arousal once again. She has never taken to such a position before however the thought of it now has a heat spreading through her abdomen.

"So wet," he comments and she can't stop the hitch in her hummed reply as he brings a thumb up to sweep along the length of her heat, circling her entrance before sliding in.

"Robin," she breathes, her jaw becoming slack as she forgets the task at hand for a few luxurious moments, especially when she feels a shift in the mattress as the man beneath her leans up to connect his lips to her tingling clit and _oh,_ that's good, just what she needs, just what she wants, "D-don't stop," she stutters, her hips moving back and forth, back and forth, riding his face.

But he's as hard as she is wet, and so she curses herself for abandoning the need to pleasure him with the need to pleasure herself using him. Shaking her head a moment and swallowing hard in an attempt to re-gather her composure, she reaches for his erection, props herself up on her free elbow as she begins pumping at his base, and, _oh god,_ the moan he gives in retort travels up the entire length of her core, makes her knees buckle and her hips grind harshly down onto Robin's lips-though he doesn't seem to care as he simply grasps her arse harder, encourages the movement as his tongue moves quickly to and fro over her swollen bundle of nerves.

She tries not to scream, tries not to cum then and there as she continues to suck, sweeping her hair over one shoulder as her head continues to bob, working Robin back up towards his release. Moans are muffled by skin as they move as one piece, a fluid motion of rolling hips and curling tongues until legs are quivering, body parts spasming and moans becoming more fervent, more urgent.

"Regina," Robin breathes as he pulls away from her sex for just a moment, keeps his thumb pumping between her tight walls, and her breathy _hmm_ is one that vibrates up the entirety of his cock, making him need to take a moment to swallow, to gather his voice, "I'm going to cum," he breathes out in one rush of air but Regina simply nods, wiggles her rear in a silent command to keep going. So he does; and she does, the both of them sucking, nipping, pumping, moaning, grinding until Robin is the first to cum. His thick, hot seed spills from his tip and coats Regina's persistent tongue as it continues in slow strokes along his tip, his lips momentarily frozen along with his thumb as all of his motion stops during climax. However, that doesn't stop his guttural moan from reverberating along Regina's wetness, doesn't stop her from squirming though her climax begins to edge off from the lack of stimulation. After all, this was about him.

Though Robin is quick to recover and as Regina pulls off of him, licking her lips and humming in delight, he urges her up, squeezes her thigh, "Turn around, grab the headboard," he suggests and she is delighted to know that he is resolute on finishing what he started.

Thus, she does as she is told turning around and crawling back up his body, dropping a quick tongue-filled kiss to his lips, allowing him to taste his musk on her tongue before she is pulling away and moving up onto her knees, bringing herself back over Robin before reaching for the headboard. Her eyes fall closed as she quivers in anticipation, delights in the feeling of his hands smoothing over her arse before his thumbs are parting her forbidden lips, revealing her wetness to him once more before he is leaning up to place a warm kiss to her entrance.

Regina's head falls against her forearm as she holds on tightly to the headboard, eyes falling shut and breath shuddering out as his tongue slips inside of her, his thumb taking over from where his lips had been just minutes before, rubbing her clit in tight circles. Her knuckles grow white as her grip tightens around the wood she is using as leverage, the merciless double stimulation isn't taking long to guide her back towards orgasm again.

"F-fuck, Robin, j-just like- _Mmm-_ just like that," she pants her hips gyrating once again, moving in rhythm to Robin's talented tongue and thrumming thumb. And so it doesn't take her long, her thighs clenching and chest heaving with each downward grind until she's a quivering mess. She was already close before his climax had hit and so it really is taking no time at all to get back to that. She begins to wind tightly like a coil, waiting to spring free, waiting to release all force it's holding back, until, " _Robin!"_ she cries, and it's louder than she expected but the orgasm is more intense than she could have imagined, violent in her release as she bucks forward and allows her juices to trickle down to a greedily awaiting tongue.

The soft lapping against her sex guides her pleasantly from her climax and it continues for a few blissful moments until Robin is pulling away and she is lifting her leg from one side of his head so that she can collapse at the other. Slowly, she turns her head to catch the illuminated digital clock as she tries to catch her breath. 4am. She sighs and turns to look at Robin, adjusting her position so that she is tucked neatly at his side. "I hate that we have to sneak around," she whispers as he brings his arms around her shoulders and holds her close, pressing a kiss to her head. "But I am a villain, and so I couldn't be happy no matter hard I may try."

"Regina, we will find the author," Robin assures, running his fingers through her hair before dropping a kiss to her temple, "We can be happy."

Regina shakes her head, sitting up, "No. We can't but this'll have to do," she replies before sitting up and moving off of the bed where she grabs her nightgown from the floor. "You should go."

Robin frowns at her pessimistic attitude but nods nonetheless, because as much as he wants to stay here and comfort her all night long, he can't. So she's right, this will just have to do. Silently he slips from the bed, and moves to grab his underwear and now partially dry clothing before slipping them on.

"I'm glad you came."

Robin turns to see a solemn looking Regina sitting at the foot of her bed, looking up at him sadly however he smiles softly, steps towards her and takes her face in his hands, "Me too," he replies bumping his nose against hers and making her smile softly. "I-"

"I know," she hushes, dropping a gentle yet loving kiss to his lower lip, "Goodnight, Robin."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
